


The Fugitive Time

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Grief, M/M, Ooops, Post TWOTL, Time - Freeform, age related loss, also kind of joyful, birthday fic, if you sqiunt, yeah it was going to be cheerful but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: After the fall they ran.





	The Fugitive Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Teacup!

"I don’t want to think about you any more.”

And time stopped.

.....................

Later. Much later.

They had always said that if one of them was taken then the other would run. Not because it was easy. Not because it was what they wanted to do. Not because they could bear to leave the other. Not for any sensible practical or logical reason. They would run so that who ever was caught would know that somewhere in the world the other was free. 

Free to do the things they enjoyed together. Free to stand in the sun. Free to eat, or drink, or hunt. Free. They'd both lived the opposite of free. Caged by bars or their own minds where the thief that stole their liberty came in the night with soft lips and warm caresses.

But still he ran. Because that's what love demanded of him. 

He ran far. He ran fast. He kept going and didn't look back. Though it crushed his spirit and drained his soul. Whatever it was that he had that might be mistaken for it. And as far as he went and as fast, he found he had left behind his spirit, his soul, everything that anyone might recognise of him.

Slowly and gradually he came to a stop. And waited. For love to find him again.

What is it like to wait for love? What is like to have lost and found yourself in the grasp of a love that is gone, so that only the shape of it remains? What is like to wake in the night to reach for someone who is no longer there? 

What is it like to know they won't be there again?

What if what took his freedom will one day inevitably inexorably take yours? 

What if what you run from isn't a cage, or a bullet, or an enemy? What if what claims him, that takes the one you love from you? what if what takes love from you is only time? 

What if it was only time that claimed your hand and kissed it in the night, as he had done? What if time gave you love back? What if time and love were one? What if that smile, that caress, was here and now? What if this is love? What if this right here is freedom.

What if you don't have to run? What if you are already free? What if this is love? Right here right now? In time. The tea-cup come together again?

...................

Before.

Will looked down at the floor and then back up at Hannibal, still, behind the Perspex divider.

"You're our best shot Hannibal. Please"

....................

What if time began again?


End file.
